mtanyctransitfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:WILL2468/BUS DEPOTS
In this Blog, we will discuss Bus Depots & Bus Route Assignments throughout New York City as well as My Proposals on this Subject. Let's First understand some definitions. A Split Route is a bus route that has runs that are almost equally split or has a weekday/weekend service split between two bus depots. This is most common with LTD/LCL routes, but is not limited to these factors. Rush Hour Route is a bus route that has Rush Hour Peak (6:30-9:30AM and 3:30-8PM) runs assigned to it from a depot other than its home depot. School Route is a bus route that has a few trips to/from a school along a route assigned to it from a depot other than its home depot. Service As Assigned (SAA) refers to a depot that has run(s) where an one way trip is made and the operator remains on standby, until called for service again, within the timeframe of the run. Summer Route is a bus route that has summer only runs (usually on the weekends) assigned to it from a depot other than its home depot. This applies mainly to routes that are altered or extended during the summer months. Mixed Route is a route that rotates between a main fleet of 40 ft and 60 ft depending on ridership levels during certain days and times. 40 fters are mainly used in mornings and weekends while 60 fters are mainly used in afternoons and weekdays. Mixed routes are also identified as a route getting converted from standards to articulateds. These routes mainly use artics in peak hours, but may slowly start using less 40 fters as more artics are delivered. These routes are presented with a * next to the number. Bike Rack Routes are routes that have bike racks equipped for bike riders. Currently it applies as a pilot test, but can spread to other routes if the pilot is successful. Special Route is a route that only runs during special events or seasons. They are labeled and the fare is the same as an express route. All routes use articulated buses with the exception of the X86. Snow loans are depots that loan to another in case of a snow emergency, mainly to keep a majority of artics off the road. It can refer to an entire depot or select routes that are most convenient for service. My First Proposal is the ALL Bus Depots would be open 24/7. Now that We understand the Definitions, let's talk about Bus Routes & Depot Assignments & we will Start with Richmond County (Staten Island). There are 4 Depots in Richmond County (Staten Island). The 4 Depots are Yukon, Charleston, Meredith & Castleton. Here is what I believe SHOULD be the Bus Route Assignments for these 4 Depots. We will Start with the Express Routes Yukon: SIM1, SIM4, SIM5, SIM6, SIM7, SIM8, SIM9 (SPLIT) SIM10, SIM11, SIM15, SIM222 & SIM31. Charleston: SIM2, SIM9 (SPLIT), SIM24, SIM25, SIM26 Meredith: SIM23, SIM32, SIM33 & SIM34 Castleton: SIM3, SIM35 Here should be the Bus Route Assignments for the Local, Limited & Select Bus Service Routes Yukon: S44/S94 LIMITED, S54 (SPLIT) S55 (SCHOOL), S56 (SCHOOL) S57, S61/S91 LIMITED, S76/S86 LIMITED, S79 SBS Charleston: S55, S56, S59/S889 SBS, S74/S84 SBS, S78/S88 SBS Meredith: S40/S90 LIMITED, S46/S96 LIMITED (SPLIT), S48/S98 LIMITED, S62/S92 LIMITED Castleton: S40 (SCHOOL) S42 (Which I would make Limited for the S52), S46/S96 LIMITED (SPLIT/SCHOOL) S51/S81 LIMITED, S52, S53/S93 LIMITED, S54 (SPLIT), S57 (SCHOOL), S66, S74 (SCHOOL), S78 (SCHOOL) Now let's talk about New York County (Manhattan). There are 4 Bus Depots in New York County (Manhattan). Just as a Side Note, Hudson Bus Depot No Longer Exists. Westside Depot replaced Hudson Depot. Westside Depot was renamed Michael J. Quill Depot in honor of the Founder of the TWU (Transit Union). In addition the 126th Street Depot no longer Exists. The 100th Street Depot was renamed Tuskegee Airmen Depot, named after the Tuskegee Airmen, which is the popular name of a group of Africian-American military pilots (fighter and bomber) who fought in World War II. The remaining 2 Depots in New York County (Manhattan) are Manhattanville Depot & Mother Carla Hale Depot. Mother Carla Hale Depot is Named after Carla McBride Hale who was an American humanitarian who founded the Hale House Center, a home for unwanted children and children who were born addicted to drugs. Here SHOULD be the Bus Route Assignments. Michael J. Quill: M6 (CURRENTLY THE M14A), M8, M9, M11 (SPLIT/SCHOOL), M12, M14 (CURRENTLY M14D), M16 SBS (CURRENTLY M34A SBS), M20, M21, M22, M23 SBS, M34 SBS, M42, M50, ''' '''Tuskegee Airmen: M15, M31, M57, M66, M72, M79 SBS, M86 SBS, M101 (PROPOSED SBS), M102, M103 Manhattanville: M2, M3, M4, M5, M10, M11 (SPLIT/SCHOOL), M96, M98, M104, M106, M116 Mother Carla Hale: M1, M7, (PROPOSED M13SBS), M15 SBS, (PROPOSED M17 SBS), M35, M60 SBS, M100 Now let's talk about Bronx County (The Bronx). You have 5 Depots in Bronx County. Techinally, 1 of the 5 Depots is in Yonkers in Westchester County, but it is part of the Bronx County (The Bronx) Division. The 5 Depots are Kingsbridge, (Which is Techinally located in the Inwood Neighborhood of New York County-Manhattan.), Yonkers Depot, Eastchester Depot, Gun Hill Depot & West Farms Depot (Which replaced Walnut Depot). Here SHOULD be the Bus Route Assignments. Kingsbridge: BX1 (PROPOSED SBS), BX2, BX3, BX7, BX9 (SPLIT), BX10, BX13, BX15, BX18, BX20, BX32, BX41, ''' '''Yonkers: BXM1, BXM2, BXM3, BXM4, BXM11, BXM18 Eastchester: BX16, BX23, BX30, BX34, BXM6, BXM7, BXM8, BXM9, BXM10 ''' '''Gun Hill: BX4, BX5, BX12 SBS, BX14 (CURRENTLY BX4A), BX22, BX24, BX26, BX28, BX29, BX38, BX39, BX40, BX42, BX47 SBS (CURRENTLY BX41 SBS) West Farms: BX6 SBS, BX8, BX9 (SPLIT), BX11, BX17, BX19, BX21, BX25 (CURRENT BX15 LIMITED), BX27, BX31, BX33, BX35, BX36, BX44 (CURRENTLY BX6), BX46 Now lwt's talk about Kings County (Brooklyn). There are 7 Depots in Kings County (Brooklyn). They are Ulmer Park, Jackie Gleason (Former 5th Avenue), Grand Avenue, Fresh Pond, East New York, Flatbush & Spring Creek. Jackie Gleason Depot is named after the Actor Jackie Gleason, who played Ralph Cradman on the Honeymooners. Ralph Cradman was a NYC Bus Operator on the seriess The Honeymooners. Here SHOULD be the Bus Route Assignments. Ulmer Park: BM6 (CURRENTLY X28), BM7 (CURRENTLY X27), BM8 (CURRENTLY X38), BM9 (CURRENTLY X37), B1, B3, B4 (SPLIT), B6 (SPLIT), B8 (SPLIT), B9 (SPLIT) B36, B64, B70 (SPLIT) B74, B86 SBS (PROPOSED SPLIT) Jackie Gleason: B4 (SPLIT), B8 (SPLIT), B9 (SPLIT), B11, B16, B19 (CURRENT B35), B35 (PROPOSED SBS), BB37, B43, B61, B63, B63, B67, B68, B69, B70 (SPLIT) Grand Avenue: B24, B32, B38 (SPLIT), B39, B48, B62, Q54 (SCHOOL), Q58 (SCHOOL), Q59 (SCHOOL) Fresh Pond: B20 (SPLIT), B26, B38 (SPLIT), B52, B54, B57, Q54 (RUSH HOUR), Q55 (SCHOOL) East New York: B6 (SPLIT), B12, B15 (BED-STUY TO/FROM JFK), B25, B45, B65, B82, B83 (SPLIT), B84 (SPLIT) B86 SBS (PROPOSED SPLIT) B92 SBS (CURRENT B82 SBS), Q24 (SCHOOL), Q56 (SCHOOL) Flatbush: B2, B7, B31, B41, B44, B46, B47, B49, PROPOSED B85 SBS (SBS FOR B41), B88 SBS (CURRENT B44 SBS) B90 SBS (CURRENT B46 SBS), B100, (SCHOOL) Spring Creek: BM1, BM2, BM3, BM4, BM5, B13, B14, B15 (TRIPS TO/FROM BED-STUY & SPRING CREEK), B17, B20 (SPLIT), B42, B60, B83 (SPLIT), B84 (SPLIT), B100, B103 Finally, we now deal with Queens County (Queens). There are 8 Bus Depots in Queens County (Queens) They are Far Rockaway, JFK, Baisley Park, Jamaica, LGA, Casey Stengel, College Point & Queens Village. Here SHOULD be the Bus Route Assignments. Far Rockaway: QM15, QM16, 1M17, QM18, Q11, Q21, Q22, Q35, Q41, Q113, Q114 SBS ''' '''JFK: Q3, Q5, Q6, Q7, Q9 Q10 SBS, Q37, Q40, Q52 SBS, Q68, Q85, Q86, Q111 Baisley Park: QM4, QM21, QM44, Q42, Q44 SBS, Q60, Q64 Jamaica: Q3 (SCHOOL) Q4 (SCHOOL) Q8, Q17 (JAMAICA TO/FROM FLUSHING), Q24, Q30 (SPLIT), Q31 (SPLIT), Q43 (SCHOOL), Q54, Q55, Q56, Q112 LGA: QM24, QM25, QM34, Q18, Q29, Q32 (SPLIT), Q33, Q39, Q47, Q48 (SPLIT), Q49, Q53 SBS, Q59, Q67, Q69, LGA LINK Q70 SBS, Q72, Q100, Q101, Q102, Q103, Q104 Casey Stengel: Q12, Q13, Q14 (CURRENTLY Q15A) Q15, Q16, Q17 (SCHOOL & FLUSHING TO/FROM FRESH MEADOWS), Q26, Q27 (SCHOOL & FLUSHING TO/FROM BAYSIDE), Q28, Q31 (SPLIT), Q32 (SPLIT), Q48 (SPLIT), Q50 (SPLIT), Q58 SBS, Q62 College Point: QM1, QM2, QM3, QM5, QM6, QM7, QM8, QM10, QM11, QM12, QM20, QM31, QM32, QM35, QM36, QM40, QM42, Q19, Q20 (CURRENTLY Q20A), Q23, Q25 SBS, Q34, Q38, Q45 (CURRENTLY Q20B), Q50 (SPLIT), Q51, Q65 SBS, Q66, Q61, Q76, Queens Village: QM9 (CURRENT X63), QM14 (CURRENT X64) QM16 (CURRENT X68), Q1, Q2, Q4, Q27 (FLUSHING TO QUEENS VILLAGE, FLUSHING TO CAMBRIA HEIGHTS), Q30 (SPLIT), Q36, Q43, Q46, Q75, Q77, Q83, Q84, Q88, Q110 Category:Blog posts